Timeless
by ZiaZia19
Summary: [Crack Tart Ver II ganti judul] Sebuah kejadian satu tahun lalu yang membuat seorang Kris menjadi sangat menyesal dan frustasi /Krishan/ Chibi! Sehun/ Chanyeol/ Sho-Ai/ Family


**Crack Tart**

Pairing : Krishan, Sehun

Genre : Family

Rated : T

Summary : "Jagalah jantung itu baik-baik."

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

NGING!

Ambulans itu terlihat sangat cepat melaju membelah malam kota Seoul yang padat di hari Minggu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Tim medis yang berada di dalam mobil harap-harap cemas ketika ada perbaikan jalan di depan yang menghambat laju kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi.

Saat tiba di rumah sakit, tiga orang dari anggota tim medis itu berlarian dengan tergesa menuju ruang operasi. Dua suster yang sudah menunggu di depan ruangan langsung mengambil alih benda yang dibawa salah satu dari tim medis itu.

"Dok, ini jantung yang dibutuhkan pasien." Sang Dokter tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Ambil peralatannya, kita akan memulai operasinya sekarang." Beberapa orang mengambil peralatan di sudut ruangan.

"Mesin jantung-paru yang baru ini suaranya jauh lebih halus daripada mesin lama, mesin ini juga didesain untuk menguranfi risiko terganggunya suplai darah pasien." Salah seorang suster mendorong sebuah mesin yang berada di meja dorong.

"Dokter, jantung barunya sudah siap."

"Bagus, benar-benar bagus. Oke, kita mulai." Ucap sang Dokter ketika ia memeriksa kondisi jantung baru yang akan didonorkan. Lima orang itu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Ambil jantung lamanya perlahan." Dua orang itu mengangkat jantung lama yang sudah terlihat sedikit membiru karena memiliki kadar gula darah dan sedikit zat besi yang membuatnya sulit untuk memompa darah.

"Ambilkan jantung barunya." Dokter itu mengambil jantung yang berada di atas nampan.

"Menempelkan serambi kiri, lepaskan selang di bagian serambi kiri. Pastikan di bagian bilik tidak terjepit."

Dua jam kemudian...

"Kita tunggu reaksi dari tubuhnya dulu."

TIT! TIT!

"Bagus! Jantungnya merespon." Para tim medis di ruangan itu tersenyum lega. Mereka bisa menyelamatkan satu nyawa yang sangat berarti bagi perekonomian Korea. Kris Jung, anak Jung Yunho seorang pebisnis yang bergerak di bagian kontruksi bangunan. Keluarga mereka terkenal dengan kerja kerasnya dan ketelitian mereka dalam bekerja.

"Kita tunggu lima menit. Biasanya jantung akan mulai memberikan reaksi entah positif atau negatif dengan tubuh barunya."

"Semoga ia cepat sembuh.."

**o0o**

**Crack Tart Ver II**

**o0o**

"_Jaga baik-baik jantung itu.."_

"_Siapa kau?"_

"_Kau akan mengerti jika mencari tahu..."_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Pikirkan itu..."_

"Tunggu!" pemuda itu terbangun dengan nafas terengah. Dadanya berdenyut sedikit nyeri. Ia melirik keluar. Para ajudannya terlihat sibuk dengan suster. Ia tidak memikirkan itu, tapi, ia memikirkan orang yang berada di dalam mimpinya itu. Ia terkesan memberi nasaihat untuknya untuk hati-hati menjaga jantung barunya.

SLAP!

"_Turunkan senjatamu!"_

"_Tidak akan pernah!"_

"_Aaah...!"_

"_Jangan lukai dia!"_

_DOR!_

"Ya Tuhan..siapa dia?" pemuda itu menghelanafas. Matanya menerawang ke arah jendela.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Tapi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" sebuah suara menyapa gendanng telinganya. Seorang pria paruh baya masuk keruangannya bersama seorang wanita muda, yang kita ketahui sebagai kakaknya.

"Abeoji, jie-jie.." Kris menghela nafas panjang ia terlihat sangat penasaran ketika ingat kejadian itu. Ia tersenyum tipis kearah dua orang tersayangnya. Pemuda tinggi itu diam saja ketika melihat kakaknya mendengus melihat keadaannya.

"Kau memang tidak bisa untuk menuruti perintahku meski hanya sekali ya?"

PLAKK!

"Jie-jie, ini sakit.." Yunho menghela nagas. Dua anaknya jika sudah bertemu akan langsung hilang sikap dewasa yang sering mereka tunjukkan di depan publik. Sang kakak hanya mendengus mendengar rintihan kesakitan dari adiknya. Wanita itu menghela nafas kasar melihat adiknya dalam kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan.

PLETAKK!

"Ya Tuhan, Victoria jie! Bisakah kau tidak anarkis? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Soojung dirumah seperti apa. Adik kecilku itu pasti akan menangis melihat nenek sihir seperti kau itu!"

"Soojung bilang kasih sayang Victoria beda, dia lebih ke keras dan disiplin seperti guru, bukan seperti kau yang seperti ayahnya. Sangat overprotektif." Jawab Yunho santai. Ia ingin melihat ekspresi tidak menyenangkan dari anak bungsunya.

"Terserah kalian lah.." Kris menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia benar-benar merasa pusing ketika mengingat kejadian satu tahun lalu.

**o0o**

**Crack Tart Ver II**

**o0o**

"Gamshahamnida ahjumma!" Luhan membungkukkan badannya, tersenyum manis setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di café. Tubuhnya benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk istirahat entah kenapa, beberapa hari ini ia merasa sedikit kosong. Ingatan tentang satu tahun yang lalu kembali menyeruak di dadanya.

"Mama!" suara seorang anak kecil menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Sehun yang membawa tas kecil. Putra kecilnya baru pulang dari sekolahnya. Syukurlah kalau bocah itu terlihat senang.

"Mama lelah ya? Sehun bantu membawakan tas. Eh, ini ada sushi?" Sehun langsung berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa piring. Ia kembali sembari membawa baskom berisi air hangat.

"Kompres dulu kaki Mama, biar Sehun yang menyiapkan makan malamnya." Eyesmile cantik putra kecilnya membuat Luhan tersenyum tipis. Ia mengompres kakinya yang memang terasa pegal. Melihat Sehun yang tumbuh besar seperti ini membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit kembali bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Melihat anaknya makan dengan lahap.

"Mama, kapan-kapan kita berkunjung ke tempat Papa ya? Papa pasti kangen dengan kita. Ini kan musim dingin, Papa pasti kedinginan-EH? Mama kenapa menangis?" Luhan mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum. Sehun, bocah kecil itu mengambil sebuah bingkai foto. Ia menunjukkan kepada Mamanya.

"Papa sangat keren disini. Besok, Sehun mau seperti Papa. Sehun mau melindungi Mama dari semua penjahat." Sehun menari-nari dengan riang menunjukkan gerakan yang sering Papanya tunjukkan.

"Besok kita mengunjungi Papa, ya Ma.." Luhan mengangguk. Ia memeluk Sehun yang tersenyum senang.

"Sudah, habiskan makanmu dan belajar." Luhan mengusap pelan pipi chubby Sehun yang terlihat semakin tirus. Kejadian satu tahun lalu ikut andil dalam tumbuh kembang Sehun akhir-akhir ini.

"Park Sehun akan menjadi anak yang pintar!" Sehun duduk di pangkuan Luhan. Ia mengusap pelan liquid bening yang turun dari mata indah Mamanya.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol-ah, atas semua pengorbananmu untuk kami berdua.."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hehe, nyengir kuda...

SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN!

Oke, plisss...ini aku update Crack Tart yang versi lain. Dan aku gak bakal nipu, serius kali ini.

Kritik n' saran aku terima..yaitu berupa review, oke?

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
